Recently, as a type of wearable terminal worn around a user's wrist, wristwatch type portable terminals, referred to herein as “smart watches”, have launched one after another. Because a smart watch can be used by wearing it around the wrist like a wristwatch, it can be used without holding it with one's hand, in contrast to a smartphone or a cellular phone, hence attracting users by its convenience.